The friendship (part 2)
by beatlebabe2
Summary: Hey guys, so this is another story about George and Paul growing up together. This time, they're teenagers with musical talent who want to get into a certain band.


Paul was wearing a black turtle neck, black jeans, and a barrette. He wanted to impress the young ladies hanging buy the bus station. He walked over there in cool, sexy manner.

" Bonjor, ce dames vous este belle." He said, trying his best to inmate a french accent. The girls looked at him, confused. " Peux tu me donner un bisous?" They still gave him confused looks. " A kiss." he said, making kissing sounds.

The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes, " Nice try, pretty boy. Did really think we were going to fall for this?" They laughed and walked away.

Paul took of his barrette, " I was hoping you would. " Someone was clapping slowly behind him. Paul turned around to see his closest mate, George.

" Well aren't you smooth with the ladies." George smirked, with his slightly pointed teeth.

" Shut it, at least I've dated girls. No one wants to go out with a baby like you."

" May I remind you, McCartney, I'm 8 months younger then you are, and almost 14 and a half."

" Oh, what real man you are."

They laughed. Paul and George have close since they were in grade school. They were like to peas and a pod, at least that's what Mrs. Harrison says. They walked into the old cemetery, it was a creepy but a good short cut to get back home.

" Isn't that an interesting name?" George stopped to look at a tome stone.

" What is?"

" Here lies Eleanor Rigby, died in the church and was buried alone with her name." George read, " It's just a beautiful yet sad name, ya know?"

" Well I know, if I don't get home soon, my Pa will murder me, let's go." But that wasn't the real reason he wanted to leave the cemetery. His mother sadly died a year ago from cancer. She was buried here as well. Paul would visit her from time to time, and cry by her grave. But, he didn't want to look soft in front of his friend.

" What ya thinking about?" George asked.

" Me mum." Paul replied.

They got out of the cemetery and walked in silence. In the distance, there was a tall phone pole with a flyer taped to it. It read " Church fair July 7th, food, games, and a live band The Quarrymen."

The fella read the flyer, eyes growing wide.

" I've heard about the Quarrymen, they say they're good."

"Well, we're better, " Paul beamed, " We should try to get into the band, it could be a big deal for us."

" But they're older, they wouldn't want a couple of kids in their band." George moaned.

" Look, we're particularly adults. We can take care of our selves. Besides, once they hear us play, they'l be begging to have us play with them."

" Okay, but we'll need to practice a lot this week." George said.

Paul pulled down the flyer and they started to walk again. When they arrived at their steer, they parted ways, going into their own homes.

XXXXX

The week passed by so quickly. Paul and George practiced and practiced, putting everything the had into the songs Paul had written. In fact they had practiced so hard, that there were blister their fingers.

It was a sunny, hot day and there were a lot of people at the church fair. Children running around, adults laughing at jokes that weren't funny, and teens standing around, smoking ciggies. In the middle of it all, there was a mini stage. Paul and George could see the Quarrymen in their view, setting up their interments.

" We should go introduce ourselves." Paul walked up towards the leader of the band, John Lennon, who had a typical teddy boy hair do, a flannel shirt, and kakis. He looked very grown up, you could see age and wisdom in his brown eyes, which squinted at the young man approaching him.

" Hello, I'm Paul." Paul put out his hand.

" John." He shook back.

" Um... well me and me mate here were hoping you had some openings in your band."

John chuckled, " And how old are you, kid?"

" I've just turned 15, if you must know."

"And him?" He pointed to George.

" He turned 14 in February."

That made John laugh, making his ciggie fall out of his mouth, " Sorry, kids but I don't got time to babysit."

" We're not kids." George spoke up, " Bet we can play just as good as you can, maybe even better."

" You so sure about that?" John leaned in closer.

" Yeah, we'll prove it to you."

" George..." Paul whispered. He could see where this was heading.

" Ok, find you two go up and perform one of your "songs" and if you can get that crowd to go wild, you're in. If not, well it was nice meeting you."

"Deal." George nodded.

XXXX

People were to gather around the stage. Paul could feel the nerves rise inside of him. It was one thing to perform in front of family and friends, button front of a bunch of strangers. The always confident Paul didn't feel so confident at that moment.

" You'll do great, don't think about the people, just think bout playing" George whispered words of wisdom.

" Okay."

John get on the stage and introduced Paul and George. They climbed the stairs up to the stage and Paul walked up to the microphone.

" Afternoon, everybody. Well, I wrote this song about me mum before she died. It may have a sad story behind it but it has a beat that will make you want to dance."

George started to strum his guitar. Paul looked down and his guitar and started to play as well. The song was called " Lovely Woman", it starts off slow and picked up really quickly."

 _" She was the kind of gal you wanted dance with, never to forget, kept on dancing cause she ain't done yet."_ Paul sang.

The girls were screaming and going crazy. George had never seen such a reaction like this and blushed, he had never had this many girls go crazy over something he did. Girls like musicians, simple as that.

George's guitar solo came along and he danced around when he did it. This made the girls go even crazier, one of them even tried to grab George's leg.

Finally the song ended, leaving both fells out of breath. The crowd was cheering for them. They smiled at each other, they have done it.

They walked off the stage to find John clapping for them, looking impressed.

" Not bad for a couple of kids, you're in." Then he walked on the stage with the other members, " Meet us at the Cavern Club for our next gig, Monday 7 o'clock."

The mates looked at each, mouths wide open.

" We-we're in" George managed to get out.

" This is insane!" Paul screamed.

They proceeded to do a victory dance. It was truly a day they would never forget.


End file.
